1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrochemical device preferably used as an electric double-layered capacitor (EDLC) and the like. In more detail, the present invention relates to the electrochemical device enabling thinning and further having excellence in bending resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the spread of IC cards loading IC chips is really astonishing. Especially, there are IC cards allowing transfer of money, and IC cards are used for various usage such as employee IDs or membership cards. In the future, further measures addressing high functionalization thereof are being required.
Thus, IC cards using secondary batteries need to be developed. However, conventional electrochemical devices have a thickness of 1 mm or larger, and thus they do not cope with bending. Then, as shown in such as Patent Document 1, the electrochemical devices for thinning are proposed.
However, in order to insert the conventional electrochemical devices into IC cards or so, they need to be further thinned. Also, in the future, in accordance with high functionalization of IC cards, usage of electrochemical devices for products having thin and flexible base materials is being widened, and flexible electrochemical devices are being needed.
On the other hand, structures of the conventional electrochemical devices such as EDLCs have a problem in generation of wrinkles at the time of bending. Also, the conventional electrochemical devices particularly have a problem that wrinkles are easily generated on a space between a seal part of product peripheral edge and inner elements.
[Patent Document 1] JP Patent Application Laid Open No. 2006-49670